


Day 2:  "Do you mind?" "What? I'm cold."

by thebaby01



Series: MShenko Promptmas 2018 [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Smut, Lube, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaby01/pseuds/thebaby01
Summary: Kaidan is trying to decorate for Christmas and John is making it very difficult.





	Day 2:  "Do you mind?" "What? I'm cold."

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of my MShenko Christmas Prompts. :)

Kaidan was eyeing the fireplace and trying to determine if the garland he’d just strung across the mantel was even when he heard the front door open and shut, footsteps, and the sound of someone digging through a drawer in the kitchen.

“John?”, he called out.

Nothing but silence.

“Mom?”, again nothing.

“Hello?”, nothing.

He had just backed away from the fireplace to see who had come in the house when he was pushed into the wall, gasping as freezing cold hands shoved down the back of his pants and squeezed both ass cheeks. He was tempted to squirm, kick, and curse, but knew that would give the man behind him way too much satisfaction. Instead, he went with mild irritation.

“Do you mind?”

“What? I’m cold.”

“So your answer is to shove your hands down my pants?”

“Seemed like the answer at the time...you _are_ my human blanket.”

“I’m not going to be a very good blanket after I throw you into the nearest wall.”

“So testy Kaidan, but you know it turns me on when you threaten me with bodily harm.”

John smiled at Kaidan’s sigh as he began to kiss the back of his neck and shoulders.

“That isn’t fair, and I’m busy.”

As he continued kissing he said, “I can tell you what isn’t fair. I’ve been outside in the freezing cold hanging up lights and decorating the yard with reindeer and Santas and I’ve been watching you through that window, and this ass”, he squeezed for emphasis, drawing a moan from Kaidan, “has been completely distracting me. You’re lucky I haven’t seriously injured myself.”

Kaidan was resisting the desire beginning to crawl through his body as John continued to kiss, lick, and nip across his shoulders and neck. He gave in a little bit more as a hand wandered under his shirt, brushing across his nipples and down to his lower stomach, through the trail of hair leading down to his groin. He really did need to finish decorating the fireplace so he could start on the tree, but he gave in entirely, desire roaring over everything else when John leaned into his body and he felt a raging erection press into his ass.

He pressed back into that bulge as he mumbled out a “John, please?”

“Please what? Please stop, or keep going? I thought you were busy.”

“Like I could focus on anything but your dick right now.”

He wanted to elbow him in the stomach as he heard him answer with a laugh, “I do love that about you Kaidan.”

“Mmhmm and I love when you fuck me. Please fuck me.”

He heard John’s quick inhale and smiled, knowing that it drove him crazy when he begged. His frustration built when John only answered him with, “Patience.”

“You started this—”, Kaidan was interrupted by John sliding a lubed finger inside his body. He moaned, leaning into the wall and spreading his legs to get better balance as John’s finger brushed across his prostate.

“Now I know why you went into the kitchen”, Kaidan panted, trying to breathe through the sensations suddenly rushing through his body. “Why exactly do you have lube in there?”

“I’m ever hopeful”, John said sliding in a second finger.

Kaidan let his breath out slowly as his body adjusted to being stretched open. John’s fingers were driving him crazy, sending pleasure washing through him. He cursed as John’s other hand pulled his sweats down his legs and then wrapped around his dick, half hard and already leaking from the sudden attention. As John began to stroke his body went tight, pleasure assaulting him at the dual sensations, “oh god, please...I’m ready, you’re killing me.”

He felt John’s laugh, “So impatient now. I bet you could come just like this, couldn’t you? My fingers inside you, clenching around me, calling my name?”

The words made Kaidan’s dick jerk, he whispered out a tortured, “Yes, but I’d much rather come around that beautiful dick you’ve been teasing me with.” He could feel John shudder behind him and smiled at the reaction.

He groaned at the loss of John’s fingers as they withdrew, he hadn’t meant to make him stop, but then moaned, loud, as he felt his dick slide inside him.

Kaidan struggled to keep still as John slowly worked himself into his body, one inch and then a retreat, a little bit more and another retreat. Kaidan couldn’t resist the grumble that slipped free, “you’re still torturing me.” A surprised “ungh” escaped as John grabbed him by the hips and pushed in all the way, the sudden fullness robbing him of breath.

“Better?”, a strained question.

“Yes, _keep going_.”

John set a brutal pace, pounding into him hard enough that his arms ached with the strain of keeping himself from slamming into the wall each time he bottomed out inside him. It was exactly what he’d wanted as soon as he’d felt John’s erection pressing into his ass. His only issue now was he couldn’t touch his cock. If he moved a hand he was definitely going face first into the wall.

“Stroke me...need you...make me come, _fuck_ ”, he gasped out as John reached around and began to stroke him. The friction against his aching dick was just what he needed. The pleasure that had pooled in his gut as soon as John started fucking was rapidly spreading. The orgasm that had been building, but seemed just out of reach was suddenly there with a few more strokes, and all Kaidan could do was gasp out, “John, fuck, oh fuck”, as he came across his fingers.

He heard a grunt from behind as he felt John’s hips stutter, his rhythm falter, his own orgasm hitting as Kaidan’s ass clenched around his dick. He pumped in and out a few more times before draping himself across Kaidan’s back, going boneless as his orgasm faded.

“You have to stand up. I can’t hold us both up. My legs are jelly right now.” John laughed as he straightened up and pulled out, dropping kisses down Kaidan’s spine as he pulled away. Kaidan grimaced as he pushed away from the wall, his arms and shoulders seriously protesting at the strain he’d put them under. He moaned lightly when John began to massage the aching muscles, his strong hands loosening everything up. Kaidan turned and kissed him before pulling up his pants and wobbling his way into the bathroom.

When he came back out he flopped onto the couch next to John, boneless and suddenly feeling like a nap. “All of that because you were watching me from the window? The next time I do anything in here I’m shutting the curtains.”

John laughed, “I vaguely remember somebody begging me to fuck them. I think you enjoyed the interruption.” He leaned over then to kiss Kaidan, trying to turn the glare he was receiving into a smile. “I’m sorry I interrupted you, but in my defense, you’re really distracting. I did manage to finish the decorations in the yard before I gave in though.”

“Good. That means now you can help me with the tree.” Kaidan smiled at the groan he heard as he stood and pulled John up off the couch.


End file.
